


Morning Workout

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Implied Oral, M/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Cash may not want to join Edge for his morning run, but he'll happily join him for his morning shower.





	Morning Workout

Cash wasn’t one for exercise. It seemed like a lot of time, effort, and sweat for little reward. It wasn’t going to raise his HP, even if it might cause his bones to grow thicker and denser. No, thank you; he had better things to do with his Saturday morning than join Edge and Twist for a run. Like sleep.

When the front door opened and shut, though, he perked up immediately. Soon enough, Edge appeared in the doorway, his workout gear damp with sweat. Cash feigned sleep, but he watched keenly as Edge stripped down to the bone. His joints were already hot with magic, the bone flushed with mana. His movements were languid and easy, relaxed. And even if Cash was happy enough with his own thin bones, he more than admired Edge’s sturdy, shapely frame.

Perhaps there were some benefits to Edge’s exercise routine after all.

Tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper, Edge ducked into the bathroom for a shower. Cash didn’t debate with himself for long before he rose and followed Edge into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the floor and slipped in behind Edge. He planted his hands on either side of Edge’s chest, caging him in against the bathroom wall. “heya, precious.”

Edge glanced back and leaned into him, loose and pliant. “Good morning,” he replied, reaching back to toy with Cash’s coccyx. Nimble fingers played along the vertebrae, causing Cash’s hips to buck into him. “Sleep well, lazy-bones?”

Cash hummed an affirmative, grinding languidly against Edge’s pelvis. “but i’m awake now,” he rumbled, reaching forward to play with Edge’s pelvic inlet. Sighing happily, Edge tilted his head back and widened his stance to give him better access. He tugged on the gold ring that looped over the bone, stimulating his pubic symphysis. Sockets closed and breathing heavy, Edge allowed the magic gathered in his pelvis to coalesce into a perfect pussy.

Cash grinned, nuzzling against Edge’s collar-bone and cervical vertebrae. He nibbled on the bone while thumbing Edge’s clit. Edge shifted under him, obviously torn between pushing into the pressure and pulling away. Finally, he gave in and pressed into Cash’s hand, allowing him to bring him to a quick, easy climax. He exhaled heavily, the only audible sign that he’d cum. His limbs relaxed and he pressed into Cash even harder, allowing him to spread his lower lips and push a careful finger into his passage. The strong psuedomuscles clenched around him, dragging him in deeper and deeper.

Cash swallowed down the magic flooding his mouth, his tongue hot and heavy. He wanted to kneel down and worship with his mouth. He wanted to stretch Edge’s pussy open on his cock, feel those tight muscles pulling him in. He wanted to watch Edge ride out another orgasm as he came on his fingers. He wanted a lot of things, but what he wanted most was to please Edge.

“what do you want, precious?” he asked, pressing another finger into him. “name it and it’s yours. tell me what you want. tell me what you need.”

Turning his head, Edge said, “Kiss me.”

Still scissoring his fingers, Cash pressed his mouth to Edge’s, tongue sweeping in to play with Edge’s. When they pulled back for air, Edge smirked and said, “now lower.”

Cash was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
